The Thing About Thunderstorms
by kojika
Summary: The thing Omi hates the most in the world is thunder...but maybe there's a reason to like thunderstorms after all.


_**The Thing About Thunderstorms…**_

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz in any way, shape, or form, though I'd love it if I did XD Hee hee. I know I'm being a bad girl and writing another oneshot thing before I finish my Kyou fic..but I can't help it. I really like this series and though it was the first club I ever joined on DA almost three years ago, I am just now getting to see it XD I had to rp with Ken and Omi really early on though so I learned to love them before I saw it..but anyways! My first Weiss fic, and it's KenOmi. So, yeah…yaoi (technically Shounen Ai…). I think I'm writing this more to avoid translating than anything…

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

The thing that Omi had always hated most were thunderstorms. And tonight, there was quite a loud one. He could see the bright flashes of light striking through the darkness and rain just beyond his window. He jumped slightly every time the thunder exploded in a large crash. Yes, he absolutely hated nights like these.

Omi turned over in his bed and tried to ignore it, but without much luck. Even with his face buried in his pillows and his blankets tightly wrapped around his head, the sound still vibrated through the night. The sound was what really scared him. He knew with his logic what the thunder was and just how likely it would be to hurt him (almost improbably), but still…he was scared. When fear was involved, logic simply had no holding.

He whimpered slightly as another loud crash sounded through the night. He slowly peeked his head out from under the mess of blankets just in time to catch his room as it was illuminated by a bright bolt of lightening. The thunder sounded shortly after; the storm was closer than usual. Still, it was actually pretty far off. Omi sighed slightly in relief.

He slowly sat up and swung his bare feet onto the floor. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep like this. Clutching his pillow to his chest, he slowly moved towards the door. He paused just before it. He couldn't really do it again, could he?

Omi bit his lip slightly and turned away from the door. The thunder sounded again and he slid down against it. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged his pillow between them. He buried his face against it. How he hated nights like these!

Last time there had been a storm like this, Omi had actually wandered out of his room. He had ended up spending the entire night under the desk for his computer. As safe as he had felt there, he was almost too afraid to go and make a run for that place.

He sighed slightly and squeezed his eyes tightly closed. He was so tired, but he was too scared to sleep. He hated it when he was weak like this, but he hadn't been able to get over his fears after all these years. And to think, he was almost eighteen! It was ridiculous.

He slowly pulled his face away from the safety of his pillow and climbed to his feet. He was gaining nothing by hiding in a corner. He had to do something to break this pattern. He took a deep breath and slowly started back towards his bed.

There was another loud crash of thunder, and Omi let out a loud yelp despite his best attempts to control it. He fell to the ground shivering, clutching his pillow tightly against his chest. His eyes were screwed shut. How he wished this storm were over!

Omi could hear a door opening somewhere, but he didn't bother to move to investigate. In fact, he almost ignored the sound completely. That was, until he felt a few cold drops of rain and a wet hand landed on his shoulder.

He jumped up and screamed, bringing his pillow straight into his visitor's face. There was a loud thud as the visitor hit the ground, and Omi paused in his breathing. After a moment, the lightening illuminated the newcomer.

"Ken-kun…?" Omi blinked slightly. Ken was flat on his back on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his face slightly. His pajamas were soaked with the cold rain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" Ken sighed. Omi offered his hand to pull the other boy up.

"What are you doing here…?" Omi leaned down to reclaim his pillow. He didn't feel quite right without it.

"I heard screaming and I got worried…" Ken gave a weak smile. Omi averted his gaze to the ground, his face flushed. Of all the people to find out about his petty fear! Of course, he would be the least likely to tease him or belittle him for it, but still…he was the last person Omi wanted to find out. He didn't want Ken to think of him as just a "kid."

"Sorry about that!" Omi forced a smile back and rubbed the back of his head slightly. "I'll try to keep it down. You should try to go back and sleep…"

Ken frowned slightly, but he made no move to leave. Omi fidgeted uncomfortably and continued to stare at the floor. Why wouldn't he leave?

Another crash of thunder reached Omi's ears. He gripped tightly at his pillow, but held back his whimper. He bit into his lip in an attempt to calm himself down, but he only succeeded in creating a dark blotch of red dribbling down his chin.

"Omi!" Ken sighed. He crossed the floor to where the boy stood, trying to hold back his shivers. He loosely wrapped his arm around Omi's shoulders.

"Come on…" Ken led him back to his bed. He sat down on the bed and pulled the boy down next to him. Omi avoided his gaze.

"Since when have you been afraid of a little thunder storm?" Ken laughed slightly. Omi simply frowned and didn't respond. Ken's laughter quickly faded away.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Ken tried to apologize, but Omi turned away. Ken frowned at his back. "Omi, I didn't mean it like that! It just surprised me is all."

"I know…" Omi's voice was barely above a whisper. He folded his legs underneath him and clung tightly to his pillow. He wouldn't glance over at Ken, he just couldn't! Not now that Ken had seen his weak side…

"Idiot…" Ken wrapped his arms around Omi and pulled the boy close. Omi flushed slightly but made no move to get away. After all, this is what he had been longing for…for a long time. He couldn't remember exactly when he had fallen for Ken, he just knew he had. Somewhere their friendship came to have deeper meaning for him.

"What do you mean…?" Omi frowned slightly, but he still didn't turn to see Ken's face. He really didn't want to see what the older boy was thinking right now. He was afraid to know what it was. In fact, it scared him more than this horrendous thunderstorm.

"Why would you hide something like that from me? We're friends, right? You can trust me for things like that…right…?" Ken's voice dropped down to a whisper. Omi stared down guiltily at his pillow. He hadn't meant it like that…

"I…" Omi bit his lip again and winced slightly. It was still sore from where he had broken the skin just a moment before. "I'm sorry…I just didn't want you to know that…I was weak…"

"What are you talking about?" Ken leaned closer to Omi. He grabbed the boy's chin. "Look at me…"

"I'm such a baby…having such a childish fear. I didn't want you to find out…it has nothing to do with not trusting you. I just…you mean too much to me…" he shook his head. All he was doing was babbling now. His face was flushed a deep shade of crimson. He resisted Ken's tug at his head. He especially didn't want Ken to see his face now. His feelings were exposed all over it.

"You are such an idiot!" Ken chuckled slightly. He shifted on the bed until he was by Omi's side, then he finally managed to force Omi's face to turn towards him. When he saw the innocent blush on the boy's face and the fear of heartbreak in his eyes…Ken couldn't resist. He slowly leaned forward and planted a kiss on the boy's lips.

When he pulled away, he could see a new emotion painted over Omi's face. The boy was utterly confused.

"Ken-kun…" Omi muttered. He slowly brought his hands to his lips. His pillow slipped off his lap and landed discarded on the floor. Even when a clap of thunder sounded from behind him, he paid it no heed. The only thing on his mind was Ken. Ken, the man he had admired, befriended, and eventually fallen in love with…and he had just kissed him! He had to be dreaming!

"I'm sorry…but you look like you could use it," Ken grinned. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. "Omi, you can tell me anything, anything at all. That's what friends are for. Besides, I want you to tell me everything. I want to be able to support you when you need it, whether it be good or bad, smart or stupid."

"Ken-kun…" a small smile stole across Omi's lips. For a moment, he just intently stared at Ken. Then, he suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Ken's neck. "Thank you! You're so good to me…"

"Yeah…" Ken wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's slender waist. "You think now you can sleep…?" He pulled the boy down on top of him on the bed. He carefully pulled the blankets up around them.

"Yeah…" Omi curled up against Ken. Despite the raging storm outside, he felt safe inside the other boy's arms. He felt safer than he could ever remember feeling before…it was like…he was home.

And, as the storm continued to rage on through the night and batter the cloudy darkness, the two boys fell into a peaceful slumber. Just before Omi dozed off, he smiled to himself. If this would happen during every storm…maybe thunderstorms weren't so bad.

Owari

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Er…not a clue XD That was soo lame. So, I'm going to go to sleep now…


End file.
